The middle name
by QuiSuisJe
Summary: After a tough case, all the SVU detectives need to relax. And what could be more relaxing for Olivia than teasing her partner? But she should be careful before starting a game if she isn't ready to face the unexpected consequences for their friendship...
1. Chapter 1 - Liar

**PLEASE READ ME**

 **Hi everyone! I'm a new writer this is my very first fanfiction! I didn't mean to publish it, I didn't even mean to write it but I have it in my head for a while now and I really needed to write it down to be able to think about something else (like my exams for example T.T).**

 **About the story - This is nothing really original, just some EO cute stuffs, at least it's what I meant to do but I somehow took another direction. So this story is about the EO friendship which is evolving. The middle name thing is a thread that will guide the story but won't always be in the foreground even if the story begins and ends with it.** **Also you need to know there won't be exclusively funny and light chapters. Sometimes, the characters will go through "darker" moments which will help them to evolve and think differently.**

 **About the writing - I'm sorry about my writing my mother tongue is absolutely not English but after reading a few fanfictions in English I realized that some jokes or feelings are better expressed in English than in French so I decided to try writing in English (could you imagine that the nicknames Liv and El don't even exist in French? Translation is killing the show….)**

 **Please don't hesitate reviewing and telling me everything I did wrong like the syntax, the conjugation, the spelling, etc. so that I can do better on the next stories.**

 **I hope you'll like it nevertheless.**

 **I don't own anything except an imagination that makes me sometimes imagine things that come from nowhere…**

 **SVU-SVU-SVU-** **SVU-SVU-SVU-** **SVU-SVU-SVU-** **SVU-SVU-SVU-** **SVU-SVU-SVU-** **SVU-SVU-SVU-** **SVU-SVU-SVU-** **SVU-SVU-SVU-** **SVU-SVU-SVU-** **SVU-SVU-SVU-** **SVU-SVU-SVU**

 **The middle name**

Chapter 1 – Liar

 **Wednesday morning**

The squad room was quieter than usual in the 16th precinct. Captain Cragen's detectives just solved a hard rape/murder case the previous day after 6 days of investigation and only a few hours' sleep, and they had spent the night doing their paperwork. No one called them since, so they had for once, no open case. It was now 10 in the morning and they were all tired so they decided to have a break. Fin was out, buying breakfast and decent coffee (no way for them to drink Munch's coffee) while John and Elliot were chatting, sit on John's desk. Olivia was focused on her computer screen, ungracefully slumped in her chair, dreaming about holidays. Oh God she needed holydays right now.

"You know John, there's a reason if I never told you my middle name" Elliot says, serious. "I don't want you guys to laugh at me!"

"Come on!" John insists. "You know _my_ middle name. Every soul in that damn squad knows my middle name! Give me something Stabler!"

"Well… alright alright, it's Joe…" answers Elliot rubbing his neck in discomfort.

Olivia's eyes were still focused on her screen, but her ears were lost in her co-workers conversation. She laughs internally at Elliot's answer and thinks _'liar'_. Then Elliot turns his head to Olivia.

"What?" Elliot asks.

At the same time, Fin was coming back to the squad room. He put the breakfast on a free desk, took a seat next to Munch and watched Olivia and Elliot. He felt that something funny was about to happen. Distraction at least!

Olivia doesn't answer, and then she feels Elliot staring at her, waiting for her to say something. She turns her head to her partner, still lost in her mind, finally realizing he was talking to her.

"What _'what'_ ?" Olivia asks.

"What did you just say?" Elliot frowns.

Olivia suddenly understands that she was probably thinking aloud. She smiles at him and answers "I called you a liar."

Fin smiles and whispers to John's ear "Five bucks on Benson"

John smiles back, nods, and whispers "Don't be so confident. Stabler can be like a dog on his bone."

Elliot crosses his arms and asks Olivia "What do you mean?"

Olivia grins at him. "Well I know your middle name and it's not Joe, you little liar" she teases.

Elliot raises an eyebrow "How come do you know my middle name?"

"Well, I'm a detective, remember?" Olivia answers straight, a large grin on her face.

Elliot blinks and asks half shocked but not that much: "You read my file?"

Olivia gives him an unconvincing offended look. "I wouldn't dare!"

Elliot frowns, not believing her at all. "How then?"

Olivia smirks. "Let's say that it was on Cragen's desk one day, and it kinda opened itself under my eyes… probably the wind."

Elliot raises an eyebrow. "There's no window in Cragen's office" he states.

Olivia proud of herself smiles mockingly. "Oh, really?"

Elliot watches Olivia, mouth opened in disbelief. He slowly walks to his chair, sits and crosses his arms. The two partners stare at each other for a while, and then Olivia returns to her screen, pretending to be busy now. Elliot, still looking at his partner thinks _'this woman as nerves sometimes_ '. Fin and Munch were eyes and ears wide open at their favorite show, both hoping that their champion would win the round. For them, Elliot and Olivia were like a telenovela.

After a while, Elliot asks Olivia "Why did you do that?"

"I told you I didn't. It did itself." Olivia answers innocently eyes still on her screen. "But to answer your question, I'm your partner. That's the kind of thing I have to know. It's important" She adds looking at him, a serious look on her face.

"Why that?" Elliot asks, curious.

"You never know. It could be useful one day if you piss me off. I keep that in my mind. That's my secret weapon!" Olivia says playfully.

Elliot points his finger at her, pretending to be angry. "You'll…"

But then Cragen walks in the squad room and interrupts the conversation. "If you're done with your paperwork, you can go home. You have the rest of the day off. Get some sleep. You've earned it, you did a great job... And you all look like zombies."

"Ok Cap. I'm over here. I'm going home" Olivia says quickly, not needed to be told twice. She turns her computer off, impatient to get some sleep, grabs her coat and stands up.

Elliot still on his chair provokes her. "You'll pay it back Benson!"

Olivia starts walking out, laughing. "I don't think so Stabler!"

"Why that?" Elliot asks.

Olivia still walking out, answers not even turning back at him. "I have no middle name!"

She enters the elevator smiling, pleased with herself. Pissing her partner off was her favorite game, especially after long hours of paperwork. She loves that puzzled look on his face when she surprises him like this. She loves the way he tries to overpower her at her own game but usually fails. Sometimes it just felt so good to know she could embarrass him anytime. Back to the squad room, Elliot was stunned in his chair, thinking frustrated about a way to make Olivia pay back.

Fin smiles hard and put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Gimme money!"

"Shut up" sulks Munch, giving him 5 dollars.


	2. Chapter 2 - What partners are for

Chapter 2 – What partners are for

 **Thursday morning**

After a tough case like the one they just closed the previous day, a half day off was far from enough. When Olivia arrived at work at 7:30 this morning, she was still very tired even after 13 hours sleep and had bags under her eyes. The only thing she had in mind was that she would go straight to the coffee and drink one litter before starting to work. When she enters the squad room, she mumbles a small "morning" and goes straight to the coffee pot but grunts when she recognizes the awful smell of Munch's coffee. She goes to her desk and sits down. She sighs loudly thinking about the long, looooong day coming, and puts her head in her hands.

Fin walks into the room, looking perfectly rested and shouts happily "Hi guys".

Olivia, head still on her hands mumbles "Hmm"

"Is she alright?" Fin asks John pointing head at Olivia.

"It looks like our little sun isn't shining this morning" John answers.

"Too tired. If you don't mind I'll shine another day… or maybe another year" Olivia groans. When she recognizes Elliot's footsteps, she straightens up fast in her chair. "Please El tell me that you brought coffee. I'll probably die right now if I don't have one!" Olivia asks half begging.

Elliot answers with one coffee in his right hand and his coat in his other hand "Since when do stalkers deserve coffee? The only coffee you deserve is Munch's."

"Hey! My coffee gives you strength! It's not my fault if you weak guys can't handle it" Munch states, pretending to be offended.

Olivia gives Elliot her saddest look to make him pity her. "It isn't fair play. I won't be able to think correctly without my coffee. Think about the poor victims I won't be able to help…"

Elliot smirks. "Well maybe if you ask very nicely…"

Olivia, beats eyelashes and starts flirting. "Will you please dear Elliot let me drink your coffee or at least taste it. It smells sooooo good."

"Well maybe if you apologize…"says Elliot, indolent.

Olivia stops smiling leans back on her seat and starts pouting. "Go to hell"

"Aww Liv you're so cute when you're pissed off." Elliot teases.

Olivia answers straight "Asshole".

"Come on Livvie, gimme a smile" says Elliot trying to make eye contact with a pouting Olivia.

Olivia forces a smile at him but kills him with her eyes. She hates when Elliot or anyone else calls her "Livvie" and Elliot knows it to well. That nickname makes her feel so childish! Elliot gives her his best smile, showing all his teeth, and then drinks a big sip.

"Yum!" Elliot says loudly, to catch Olivia's attention.

Olivia picks a paper ball from her paper ball ammunitions box, and throws it at him, right between the eyes. She gives him a killing glare, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling. Elliot stands up, walks very, very slowly to her desk and puts the goblet in front of her. He kisses her temple and walks back to his desk.

"You lucky. I got another coffee. I hid it under my coat so that you think that I got only one for me and none for you." Elliot says.

He winks at her and Olivia stares at him, mouth opened.

"You're a jerk" Olivia frowns.

Elliot crosses his arms. "I think that you meant _'Thank you Elliot for bringing me a coffee from my best coffee shop'_ right?"

"You did?" Olivia asks suddenly very happy.

"Well if you don't believe me, drink and you'll see by yourself" Elliot answers.

Olivia takes a sip and shuts her eyes in ecstasy. Tired as she is, this coffee feels like heaven. "Thank you Elliot. I really love you right now." She flushes realizing what she just said, and hides behind her computer pretending to start working. "I mean… thanks for the coffee."

"That's what partners are for" Elliot answers half flattered half embarrassed.

"Well I wish my partner would buy me a decent coffee but all I get is this shitty thing" Fin heads to the coffee pot.

Munch shrugs and answers "But I know where to find the best doughnuts of the state. One day I'll bring you some and after that you will start calling me _'God'_."

Fin rolls his eyes. "You keep saying that since 4 years now and I'm still waiting."

"All things come to those who wait" Munch answers.


	3. Chapter 3 - Where I want to be

Chapter 3 – Where I want to be

 **Thursday night**

The day wasn't that hard after all. The SVU detectives only had a few minor cases today but nothing hard to handle. Like the worst rapists, pedophiles and murderers were all on vacation. With that thought, Olivia closed her eyes and started thinking about holidays just like the previous day. She could take a short time off after all… No, she would be bored in less than a day.

"Erath to Liv!" Elliot calls.

Olivia opens her eyes and looks at her partner. "Sorry?"

"Cragen said we could go home." Elliot repeats. "But it's only 5 and I don't feel like coming home right now."

"Oh? Why?" Olivia asks.

Elliot shrugs. "Never mind. Wanna go out for a drink? I'm buying."

"Sure then" Olivia smiles.

Olivia and Elliot turn they computer off, clean their desks and leave the precinct. It was a cold day but they decided to walk because their usual place wasn't too far. They sit at the same table as usual and order the same poison as usual: Jack Daniel's.

"So what's up with Kathy?" Olivia asks, figuring out that she was the reason why Elliot didn't want to go home for now.

Elliot looks at the table. "Always the same old song. I work too much and don't pay enough attention to her."

"Well if she keeps saying that maybe you should go home right now." Olivia tries, not wanting him to leave at all though. "She'll see that sometimes we can finish early."

Elliot grimaces. "Nah, not right now. I'm good here. And even if I go home now, she will question about my day, she will want to know why I'm home so early and she will start asking questions about the job."

"Well today there is not much to talk about" Olivia states.

"I know but that's how it starts" Elliot explains. "She tries to make me talk about the job and I tell her that I don't wanna talk about it and then she starts complaining that I always call you about work but never talk to her. I know the song."

Olivia moves on her chair, starting to feel uncomfortable. "I don't think she would appreciate you being here with me while you could be home with her. Seriously El you should go. We'll have that drink another day."

Elliot shakes his head "Nope. Too late. I order, I stay."

Olivia smirks "Well don't worry. If you leave I wouldn't mind drinking my drink and yours."

Elliot shakes his head again. "No Liv. I'm not going anywhere and I don't want to talk about my bitter and jealous wife anymore."

Olivia gives up. "Ok then pick a topic."

Elliot squints. "What's your middle name?" he asks.

Olivia starts laughing. "El I told you yesterday. I have no middle name."

"Don't even try lying to me Benson" Elliot warns. "I know you too much."

"If you don't believe me, then check my file" Olivia shrugs with confidence.

Elliot shakes his head vigorously. "No way. I wouldn't do that."

"Why? _I_ did." Olivia finally admits.

"I thought it was the wind!" Elliot jokes. "Nah I wouldn't read your file because I'm too afraid of what I could find."

Olivia frowns with misunderstanding. "What do you mean?"

Elliot takes a second to think. "Maybe you're secretly married. Maybe you got kids. Maybe you're born as a boy…"

"Whaaaaaat?" Olivia says, eyes wide open. "Where are you going with that El?" she asks, knowing that this wasn't out of the blue. He definitely wanted to tell her something.

"You're very secret Liv" Elliot finally lets out, trying to catch her gaze. "You don't talk much about you, your life, your past. You know everything about me from my middle name to the condition of my marriage, and I don't know much about you. I mean I know how you are, how you think, but not how you live."

Olivia avoids his eyes, and looks through the window. It is now raining. "Well that's just because there's nothing to say" she smiles sadly. "You know everything about my actual life. You just don't think so because my life is empty. There's nothing left to say. No husband. No kids."

Elliot bites his tongue feeling very stupid right know. He never meant to hurt her. He just wants her to open at him. He wants to know her better. After all, they're partners for 6 years now. That's the longest partnership he ever had. Now he can see the sad look he put in her face and wants to kick himself. He holds her hand and she suddenly looks at him, surprised by the gesture.

"Liv I'm sorry" Elliot says quietly. "I never meant to upset you. I just want to know you as well as you know me."

The waitress walks to their table and put the glasses in front of them. She gives Elliot a big smile and says "if you need anything else, just call me" before turning around.

Olivia looks at Elliot, then the waitress, then Elliot again, and smiles "I told you she has a thing for you".

"What?" Elliot exclaims, flushing. Lucky him, it's quite dark in this bar. "Nah… Well even if she does, she's wasting her time. I don't like blondes."

Olivia raises and eyebrow and smiles. "El… you married a blonde."

"Ok I used to love blondes but maybe I prefer brunettes after all" Elliot answers straight, shrugging.

Olivia becomes suddenly afraid of the way this conversation is going. She pulls her hand back and starts drinking. First Elliot asks her out for a drink, then he talks about his marriage's problems, then he holds her hand, and now, out of the sudden he doesn't like blondes but brunettes? What the hell is going on with him? Maybe it's her fault. This morning she obviously flirted with him for a coffee and then she told him she loved him. Of course she didn't mean it this way, it was only about the coffee… or did she? She felt suddenly warm and uncomfortable. She didn't know what to say to that, and now Elliot was watching her, waiting for an answer.

"Margaret…" she simply says, nearly whispering.

Elliot: "What?" Elliot asks, not understanding.

"My middle name" Olivia explains. "It's Margaret. But even if you checked on my file you wouldn't find it. I kinda uh… forgot to write it".

"Olivia Margaret Benson…" Elliot smiles.

"Elliot Joseph Stabler" Olivia smiles back.

"I'm not a liar" Elliot says firmly.

"What?" Olivia asks.

"You called me a liar yesterday…" Elliot reminds her. "I'm not a liar. Joe is a short name for Joseph. I didn't lie… Not really."

Olivia smirks at him. "If you say so." She quickly finishes her drink and grabs her coat: "I'll go home now. I didn't really recover from the case and I'm tired now. After a long night sleep I should be ready to kick some bad guy's ass."

Elliot finishes his drinks too, puts some dollars on the table and follows her: "I'll drive you home. My car is at the precinct."

"Thanks."

Back at her building Elliot parks his car and walks Olivia to her door.

"You didn't need to come with me" Olivia rolls her eyes. "I'm not drunk so I wouldn't fall in the stairs. And I wouldn't get killed or kidnaped in the short way between your car and my door."

"Yeah I know but it still gives me 5 more minutes before coming home" Elliot explains, walking behind her.

Olivia stops in front of her door and crosses her arms. "Oh, so you're doing this for you, not for me".

Elliot bites his lower lip. "… You caught me"

Olivia opens her door, enters, stops and turns to face Elliot. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure" Elliot smiles.

He follows her in her apartment and goes straight to her fridge to grab a beer.

"I'll go change" Olivia says, making her way to her bedroom. "Help yourself."

"Already did!" Elliot says loud.

Elliot sits on the couch and turns the TV on. After a few zapping he turns the TV off because as usual there's nothing but teenage shows (he recognized Lizzie's favorites). He opens his beer and notices a picture of him and Olivia in the parc. He remembers it well. They took this picture last summer while they both had a few days off. He smiles at the picture, not seeing that Olivia was back on the living room in a man's blue navy shirt (probably his) and black yoga pants.

"I like this picture" Olivia says in his back.

"Yeah me too." Elliot says, still looking at the picture. They both looked so happy lying like that under that tree. "That was a beautiful day."

"Yeah it was" Olivia nods.

Olivia walks to him, takes his beer, drinks a sip and gives it back to him. He holds her hand still on the small bottle. She looks at his deep blue eyes. They're very close now. Elliot leans at her so slowly that neither of them notices until they are almost nose to nose. Olivia opens her mouth a bit and Elliot wonders if she will try to kiss him. Then Olivia releases the beer and steps back.

"You should go home" Olivia says, clearing her throat. "I don't want your wife to be pissed at me for holding you here longer than necessary."

But Elliot doesn't move. "I'm free to go wherever I want to be. And right now I'm where I want to be."

Olivia closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and opens her eyes again. "El what aren't you telling me? I feel that there is something going on that I'm missing here. What are you hiding?"

Elliot turns his back to Olivia, facing the window. "Kathy wants to divorce…"

"Oh El I'm so sorry" Olivia says sincerely.

"It's not your fault." Elliot shrugs. "Things were getting bad between us for a while now. I think it was just a matter of time… As soon as I will go home, we will have to talk about it and I just don't want to do it right now."

Olivia feels sorry for him but for now, she doesn't know what to say that could help him. "Well I'm not sure that waiting with this sword over your head is the best idea but… If you want to stay here tonight, you can. Get some rest and tomorrow night you'll feel better. Maybe it will be easier…"

"It's alright Liv I don't need you to take care of me. It's just a bad time to go through and I should probably sort it out as soon as possible. I'll go home. Tomorrow all of this will probably be over."

Elliot grabs his coat and walks to the door. Before he can open it, Olivia is next to him and gives him a comforting hug. Her hair smells really good. They break the hug and their faces are really close again. Elliot gives a quick look at Olivia's lips and hopes that she didn't notice. He feels her breath on his neck and shivers.

Olivia nearly whispers "Night El."

Elliot opens the door and walks to the corridor. "Night Liv."

Olivia closes the door behind him. She really needs a cold shower right now.


	4. Chapter 4 - Amazing

**WARNING: this chapter includes mention of a rape, but I didn't put any descriptive details**

 **SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-** **SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-** **SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-** **SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-** **SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-** **SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-** **SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-** **SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU**

Chapter 4 – Amazing

 **Friday 3pm**

Olivia and Elliot were leaving the hospital after talking to their victim about the terrible events of the previous days. The poor girl was 14 and she went through hell. She appeared in the precinct early this morning and passed out while confessing to Munch that she had been abducted 3 days ago and raped repeatedly ever since. She was quickly taken to the hospital and a few hours later, Olivia and Elliot were allowed to talk to her while Munch and Fin were looking for her parents. Olivia asked nearly every question whereas Elliot stood back, quiet. He still had that sad look on his face he already had this morning when he appeared in the squad room. Olivia figured out he was concerned about the divorce. Last night should have been a long night for him and he probably didn't sleep. Olivia didn't sleep well too. She had too many things in mind. First thing is that she was worried about her partner. She wanted to make sure he was alright but doubted it though. Twice in the night she picked her phone, began texting him and finally deleted, thinking that Kathy would probably be irritated. She knew Elliot's wife didn't like her very much and she didn't want to make things worse for him. So she just spent the night turning around on her bed, wondering if Elliot was ok. Second thing, she felt very confused about the events of the night. Somehow their friendship reached another level tonight. She felt it and she could say that Elliot felt it too. They didn't cross any line at least physically but she was aware that they both said and thought things they shouldn't. She hoped that it was just because of the circumstances – tough case, lack of sleep, divorce – but still, this made her too tense to sleep properly…

Now the two of them were walking back to the car. They open their door and sit in a perfect sync and Olivia stares at Elliot who drives silently. She decides it's probably the better moment for them to discuss privately.

She asks quietly "Wanna talk about it?" knowing that he well knows what she is talking about.

Elliot opens his mouth, shuts it, then opens it again just to manage to say "No."

Olivia doesn't want to push him and answers "ok" but decides that she will bring him to her place tonight and make him talk. She doesn't want to see him suffer one more second than necessary. Well she doesn't want to see him suffer at all.

Elliot feels Olivia staring at him and tries a joke to change the subject. "See something you like?" he asks. He even manages a smile.

Olivia turns her head to the road. She shakes her head surprising herself by thinking _'yes'_ and decides better not to answer him.

 **Back to the precinct**

The whole team stands in front of the evidence board, waiting for Cragen, except for Elliot who just sits at his desk.

Cragen makes his way to his detectives and asks "Did you find out something interesting?"

Olivia sits on Fin's desk and crosses her arms. "The victim doesn't know her abuser. Said he always wore a mask when he uh, visited her. She can't give us any description except that he's taller than her father".

Cragen writes on the board the information Olivia gave him and asks Fin "What about the parents?"

"They're nowhere to be found. Munch called them a hundred times and I went to their place but no one answered".

Olivia adds "Yeah we asked her about her parents but she said they were out of town for a week. They'll come back tomorrow."

"They left their teenage girl alone for a week?" Cragen asks as shocks as angry. "Are they totally unconscious?"

Olivia shrugs. "She said she was supposed to go to school and come back home straight after. The fridge was full so that she didn't have to go out. But 3 days ago she wanted a pizza and went to the shop. The last thing she remembers before the kidnaping is that she was on her way home with her pizza."

Cragen turns to Elliot who was slumped in his chair, staring at the wall in front of him. "Ok. Elliot, something to add?"

"Uh, no Cap" Elliot mumbles.

"Ok. You two go to the shop where she bought this pizza. Maybe someone witnessed something. Check the cameras too. Fin, you try to locate any family member who could take care of the vic until the parents reappear. John, keep calling the parents until they answer their damn phone."

Cragen walks back to his office and everybody keeps working on the case. Olivia stands up, grabs her coat and the key car and waits for Elliot who didn't move an inch since he sat down.

"You coming?" she asks softly.

"Hm? Yeah, yeah." He grabs his coat and follows her.

Back to the car, Olivia sits at the driver seat and tells Elliot "You know if you have something to do you can go. I'll cover for you".

"I don't know. I just wanna go home and sleep but I can't. Kathy is packing" Elliot explains sadly.

"So she's leaving?" Olivia asks in shock. She knew Kathy didn't dwell well with Elliot's job but she also knew she loved her husband. Olivia never thought that Kathy could really leave him. "What about the kids?" she adds.

"Yeah she's moving to her mother's. And she takes the kids with her. Said that I don't see them anyway so that wouldn't change anything. Then she just put the divorce paper on the table and went to bed as if the dissolution of our marriage was nothing."

"Don't say that".

"She doesn't love me anymore" Elliot states turning his head to his window.

"Well she must be crazy to let a great man like you go. You're amazing El. And if she's too blind to see it, if she can't see how lucky she is, then she doesn't deserve being your wife" Olivia says irritated.

The words were out of her mouth before she had time to think about it and she immediately regrets it. Elliot loves Kathy and would probably be mad at Olivia for criticizing his wife the way she did. She bites her lips waiting anxiously for Elliot's reaction but it never comes so she starts driving.

Elliot still watching through the window, thinks about Olivia's speech. What did that mean? She considers Kathy a lucky woman for being his wife? Was Olivia jealous of Kathy? What a joke that would be. If his marriage is over today, it's mainly because of Kathy's jealousy toward Olivia. _'You're amazing El'_ she said… No she was his best friend. She only wanted to cheer him up, make him feel better.

"Thanks Liv" he says after a long silence, still not watching at her.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mike

Chapter 5 – Mike

 **Sunday morning**

It was another weekend working for the SVU. When Elliot left home early last Sunday morning, Kathy was mad at him. "So that's another Sunday you spend with Olivia instead of your family?" she asked angrily. "No, that's another Sunday I spend helping a rape victim and putting a rapist in jail" Elliot answered before leaving. At least, when he left home this morning, no one was there to blame him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Elliot notices a man standing in the middle of the squad room with a little girl. "Excuse me?" the man asks someone but the detective was on the phone and told him to wait. So Elliot gets up, walks to the man and asks "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, hum it's about my son. He's missing and-" the man suddenly pauses and frowns watching behind Elliot's shoulder. « Is that Maggie ? » he asks surprised.

"Who ?" Elliot answers trying to remember if he had any colleague whose name was Maggie.

"The woman with the red shirt and short hair. There" he points at Olivia's desk.

"Oh, no sorry. This is detective Benson".

The man doesn't listen and walks to Olivia's desk. "Maggie?" he asks.

Olivia jumps at the voice and suddenly realizes that a man is standing in front of her desk. She opens her mouth in disbelief. This voice. This face. And 'Maggie'? After all this time, it was like seeing a ghost.

"Mike?" Olivia asks.

"It's been a long time." Mike smiles at her. "I never expected to find you here."

"Well… I work here" Olivia states awkwardly. "But what are _you_ doing here?" she wonders. People don't usually come here for a carjacking…

"My son is missing. It's been nearly two days now. He's seventeen and he often disappears with his friends for weekends and forgets to call but my wife is still worried as hell. I told her he would probably be back tomorrow after school but she insisted so here I am."

"So you're married" Olivia states.

"Yeah. And let me introduce you to my little daughter Maddie" he points at a little red headed girl. The girl says a little "hi" half hidden behind her father's legs but Olivia doesn't pay attention to her. She's too stunned right now.

"You named your daughter Maggie?"

"No uh, it's Maddie. Actually it's Madison."

"Oh!" Olivia answers awkwardly. She feels really stupid. "Yeah, right, of course you didn't…" she clears her throat. "Actually if your son is missing for less than 48 hours we can't do anything."

"Yeah that's what I told my wife. But I took an appointment with the captain of this unit."

"You mean Cragen?" Elliot asks.

"I think so" Mike answers.

"Well his office his right behind you" Elliot shows him. He knows Olivia enough to feel her discomfort, and takes this occasion to get rid of this guy.

"Oh thanks." He turns to Olivia. "It was nice seeing you again".

"Yeah" Olivia manages.

Mike takes his daughter's hand, knocks to Cragen's door and disappears into the office.

"Who was that?" Elliot asks Olivia. "You didn't look really happy to see him. You turned white the moment you put eyes on him"

"That's an old friend… an ex. I mean ex-boyfriend." Olivia answers still confused.

"And?" Elliot tries, knowing that his partner isn't telling everything.

"We've been engaged..."

"You what?!" Elliot asks in chock. "I never knew you've been engaged with someone!"

"That was a thousand years ago. Never mind". She shakes her head and opens the file she was working on before Mike came to her.

She tries to focus but she's overwhelmed by old memories. Mike… Her very first boyfriend. Her first kiss. Her first time… And the only relationship that really meant something to her. She was only 16 but they stayed 14 months together and she never lasted that much with anyone else ever since. No man has ever been able to put up with her longer than what… 6 months? When she thinks about it, the longest relationship she ever had with a man was Elliot. And Elliot was her friend. This says a lot about her ability to get involved with someone and to make a relationship work.

When Olivia hears Cragen's door open, she raises her head and sees Mike shaking hand with her captain. Then Mike makes his way to the elevator, his daughter in his arms.

"Bye" Mike says looking at Olivia.

Olivia nods.

"Who's that Dad?" the little girls asks.

"… A girl named Maggie" Mike answers and leaves with the girl.

Elliot gives Olivia an interrogative look.

"… _'A girl named Maggie'_ … That's what he used to say when people asked about his girlfriend."

"Why Maggie?" Elliot wonders.

"The short name for Margaret. You know my-"

"-Middle name" Elliot finishes, pieces finally fitting.

"He used to call me that way in front of his friends. I was Maggie."

"And why not 'Olivia'?" Elliot asks.

"So that my mother doesn't find out about us". Olivia's eyes suddenly darken.

"How did it end?"

"Well… She finally found out. She was mad at me and we had a big fight. She threatened me, I hurt her. Well you don't need a picture. So I went straight to Mike and we both decided it was better to end it now."

"You never mentioned him before" Elliot points out.

"I told you… it was a thousand years ago" Olivia sighs.

"When exactly?"

Olivia doesn't answer immediately. She needs time to collect her thoughts. When she's ready, she explains "I was 15 when I started dating him. I met him in Hudson University where my mother used to work as an English teacher. He was one of her students. He uh… he was 20. It lasted a little longer than a year so when he proposed he was 21 and I was 16."

Elliot can say by Olivia's look that the memory is still painful for her so he stops the interrogation. But he can't stop thinking about it. Olivia, engaged? 16 year old Olivia engaged? It's not like her… But of course you do stupid things when you're young. After all, he wasn't 18 when he knocked Kathy up! Still, being engaged doesn't mean nothing, especially to Olivia and she never mentioned having any serious relationship in the past. She used to date stupid guys who didn't see their luck and usually gave up when they had to deal with Liv's priority: her job. Thinking about it, being left by his wife because of the job gives him one more common point with Olivia. Like the only one who can understand the implications of his job was her. And the only one who can understand the implications of her job was him…


	6. Chapter 6 - Dirty little secret

Chapter 6 – Dirty little secret

 **Monday - Lunch break at the precinct**

"God I forgot how good it was!" says Elliot, eating – savoring – a burrito. "I stopped eating this when Kathy was pregnant with the twins. The smells made her sick. I tried to bring one home after the kids were born but she threw it away, saying she couldn't bare the sight of it anymore."

"So how does freedom taste?" Olivia asks.

"Great really" answers Elliot sarcastically. "I try not to think about the probability that I'll die alone."

"Don't be stupid. Look at you. I don't give you six months until you get involved with someone." She says that naturally, not because she wants to cheer him up, but because she truly believes it.

Elliot hears a little of annoyance in her voice but ignores it and answers "I wouldn't know how to do that. I mean I spent the last 20 years with the same woman. She's the only one I ever knew".

"And you'll find another one with whom you'll spend 20 more years" says Olivia not too pleased with the idea. "It's not too late you know."

"I'm 38 Liv. I made my half way to death. It means I already have one foot in the grave" Elliot answers defeated.

"Don't be stupid." Olivia repeats. "You're in a good shape you'll live more than a hundred years."

"But I'm a cop which significantly reduces my life expectancy."

Olivia smiles at him. "Don't worry about that I'll always have your back."

"I know. I don't expect to be shot by being targeted. I'll probably get killed trying to protect you" Elliot says, not looking at her, lost in whatever memory hit him.

Olivia moves back in her chair. "… Thanks El… That's a nice thing to say" she says upset. "I'm capable to take care of myself, I don't need your protection".

Elliot looks at her, realizing what he just said. "It's not what I meant. But I guess if being a cop doesn't reduce my life expectancy, pissing you off probably will" he says smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes it will" Olivia snaps.

"Of course you can protect yourself." Elliot says quietly. "I just… I know I couldn't live with myself knowing you got injured because of _my_ incapacity to protect you. I'd rather take the bullet". The painful memory of the Plummer case hits him. The guy went after Olivia and Elliot was scared as hell that something happened to her, and he put protective detail on her without letting her know. She was so angry with him that he feared for a while that she would never talk to him again and ask for a new partner.

"Such a gentleman" Olivia states embarrassed.

"Didn't know?" Elliot asks smiling.

"Elliot? A gentleman?" Munch scoffs making his way to his desk arms full with Chinese food. "What did he do? Bought you flower?"

"Nope. Burrito!" Olivia answers, too happy to change the subject. "He knows the way to my heart. What would I do with flowers? It's not even edible!"

"You always think about food don't ya?" asks Fin following Munch with drinks.

"Not always… sometimes I think about-"

"Elliot?" Cragen asks appearing from nowhere.

"Wh… what?" Olivia shutters. "No! Of course not."

"Yes Cap?" answers Elliot giving Olivia a funny look.

"Oh, you wanted to ask Elliot something! I thought… never mind" Olivia mumbles on her tea.

"I want your report on the Carlson case for eight tonight. Are you two in the middle of a case?" Cragen asks Elliot.

"Actually yes, we're still on the Kristen case. The 14 year old girl abducted and raped for 3 days"

"Are you?" Cragen asks turning to Fin and Munch.

"Not anymore. It's up to Novak now. We're in the middle of the trial." Munch explains.

"Are you summoned today?" Cragen asks.

"No we just attend the trial. We're goin' back there after lunch" Fin answers.

"No you won't. You two take the Kristen case while Elliot and Olivia will finish that damn report. And do your utmost. It's for the D's Chief" Cragen adds grimacing.

Elliot and Olivia sigh in sync after Cragen's departure. Olivia pushes her burrito away and gets up. "I'll go buy coffees. We'll need it." She complains.

After a long hour working in a total silence, Elliot is sick of doing paperwork and can no longer focus on it. He gives a look at Olivia and can't help but smile. " _Maggie_ … sounds weird on you" he says out of the blue.

Olivia throws a paper ball to him smiling and says "Shut up. I was young, ok? We had to keep our relationship secret. It sounded like a good idea."

"Yeah and I'm sure you enjoyed the situation, right?" he winks at her.

"Well it wasn't unpleasant" she smiles flushing and looking at the ceiling.

"Sure. You were his dirty little secret". He teases.

"Oh you have no idea" Olivia laughs.

"Hm, actually I do have some ideas, _Maggie_ " Elliot smiles.

Olivia gets up, walks to him and leans to his ear so that no one but him could hear her threat and says "Don't even dare calling me that again or I swear I kick your ass".

Elliot smirks. "Can't wait to see you try… Maggie".

He defies her with his eyes, a grin on his face. She squints, burning to kick him right now in front of the all squad, and gives him a killing look. She opens her mouth, uncertain of what to say.

She takes a breath, smiles at him and says playfully "maybe later. Revenge is a dish better savored cold!". Then she walks to the cribs under Elliot's appreciative look.


	7. Chapter 7 - My gurl

Chapter 7 – My gurl

 **Wednesday afternoon**

"4 hours! It's been 4 hours now and the fuckin' prick still doesn't want to confess" says Fin, leaving the interrogation room exceeded.

"You want me to shake him up?" Elliot offers.

"Uh, thanks man but if I don't scare him, you won't." Fin scoffs and sits.

"Are you telling me that I could not hold a candle to you?" Elliot raises an eyebrow.

"Well… Yeah" Fin says indolent.

"Well I have a few complaints for police harassment in my record that say otherwise" states Elliot.

"And you're proud of that?" Munch asks.

"If it can convince a pedophile to speak I don't know why I should be ashamed" Elliot answers indolent.

"Of course if you beat a suspect he'll be scared of you. But _I_ don't need that to break them down".

"Yeah, I'm sure he agrees with you" Elliot scoffs gesturing at the interrogation room.

Olivia steps by and asks "What's up?"

"Guys chat." Munch answers. "They're arguing about who has the biggest-"

"Alright" Olivia cuts off. "I got it".

"Liv, what do you think?" Eliot asks.

"Uh, I think that I really don't wanna be part of it" Olivia says uncomfortable. "So take that ruler and go to the bathroom. And please, don't give it back to me."

"What? No! Just tell us, who's the most frightening with perps? Fin or me?" Elliot gives Olivia a look that she supposes means ' _better be by my side_ '.

"No man you can't ask her, she's your partner. She's partial" Fin objects.

"I'm not 5 years old Fin. I can be impartial" Olivia answers back.

"So do I, but no one asked me for my opinion" Munch sighs.

"So what do you say Liv?" Elliot asks again.

"Well… No offense El but… you look like a catholic boy scout and Fin looks like a gang leader."

"Yeah! That's my gurl! High five" Fin says raising his hand.

Olivia shakes her head. "Uh huh, I'm no one's girl, Fin. Not even yours. But you're still my favorite." She winks at him.

"Sorry but I have to put an objection here" Elliot says, offended.

"Overruled." Olivia scoffs. "I'm your partner El, not your girl. What's up with you guys? Is it full moon or something?"

"If I had to guess, I would say that they're both single and desperate" Munch answers.

"Thanks John. You know how to talk to a woman. And you wonder why all your marriages failed?" Olivia teases.

"That's a cheap shot Liv! But still… it hurts" Munch fakes. "You broke my heart."

"Then the three of us are in the same boat" Elliot states sadly.

"Speak for yourself dude." Fin scoffs. "My ego ain't bruised. I'm bullet proof." Then he walks back to the interrogation room.

"Easy for you to say that. She just chose you" mumbles Elliot, grumpy.

"I didn't" Olivia rolls her eyes.

"You said he was your favorite" Elliot crosses his arms.

"Yeah poor you. Stop pouting" Olivia teases.

"You should give him a hug. It would cheer him up for sure" says Munch winking at Elliot and giving him two thumbs up.

"I saw that Munch!" Olivia warns.

"How did you do that? I was behind your back!"

"I'm a detective, I got eyes everywhere."

"Women shouldn't be detectives. They're too heartless with their male coworkers" Munch provokes.

"Say that again and I can tell you I'll break more than your heart" Olivia threatens, smiling.

"You wouldn't beat an old man" states Munch.

"Ask Elliot. I beat the shit out of him every week" Olivia smiles provocative.

"I'm not old" Elliot objects.

"Uh, is that a BDSM thing?" Munch asks interested.

"She wishes" Elliot says playfully. "But I'm a choir boy. No, what did you call me? I'm a _'catholic boy scout'_ " he quotes.

Olivia rolls her eyes. "Ok El, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to bruise your oversized ego. How can I make it up to you?" she asks.

"Hey! How about _my_ bruised ego?" Munch asks.

Olivia smiles, walks to him and kisses him on the cheek.

"That works for me" Munch says flushing. "You're forgiven."

Elliot crosses his arms firmly. "Well that won't work for me. It's far from enough."

Olivia's phone rings, she smiles at Elliot, tells him "well it's too sad because it's all that I have to give you" and winks at him before she picks up the phone. "Benson" she says biting her pen.

"…"

"Oh, hi… Mike". Elliot raises his head and looks at Olivia. She gives him a _mind-your-own-business_ look and goes back to her conversation. She looks uncomfortable like the other day, but she also looks quite happy to hear him.

"…"

"Oh really? That's great then!" she smiles. "He's okay?"

"…"

"Yeah, I see… teenagers" she laughs.

"…"

Suddenly, her smile disappears and she lowers her voice but Elliot still can hear her. "Uh… No, I… Mike I don't think it's a good idea". She pauses while Mike says something and speaks again "I just think… we should leave the past where it belongs" she sighs.

"…"

"Yeah, I remember" she flushes, uncomfortable, massaging her neck.

Elliot raises an eyebrow. How he wishes he could hear what Mike said that embarrassed her so much! Olivia must read his mind because without warning, she throws her pen to him – her paper ball ammunitions box being empty. She misses him and the pen falls right into Elliot's trash can. "Ten points to Benson!" Elliot laughs.

"Shhhh" Olivia orders.

"…"

"No, not you Mike. Well… actually I have to go back to work now. And uh, I think it's better if you don't call me again" she says sadly. She sighs again and adds nearly whispering "and Mike?... It was nice to see you again".

"…"

"Me too… bye" she hangs up.

"Me too?" Elliot asks.

Olivia doesn't answer _'I often think about you'_ Mike told her. And she lied to him. Actually she often _thought_ about him but it stopped when she joined SVU. She wonders why…

"What did he want?" Elliot asks.

"He wanted to let me know that his son was home and safe" Olivia answers.

"Or he used that as an excuse to call you. What did he want?" Elliot asks again.

"He invited me for a drink." Olivia admits. Elliot knows her too well anyway, no need to try to lie. "To talk about the good old days. But I declined the invitation."

"Well if he needs more persuasive arguments, I can talk to him. Unless you'd rather send Fin" Elliot says bitterly.

Olivia rolls her eyes, irritated "When will you stop with that, Elliot?"

Elliot shrugs.

"What about me inviting you for a drink tonight? So that we could talk about good old days. Days when you weren't upset with me".

Elliot pretends not listening to her but after a few seconds he just can't help but smile and finally gives up. "… Sounds like a plan".

"Ok then". And Olivia goes back to work. After a few minutes working in silence, she adds "El… I trust you with my life. If I had to ask someone's help, I'd call you" she claims.

Elliot smiles, feeling the heat growing in his chest. _'I may be her favorite after all'_ he thinks.


	8. Chapter 8 - Don't push her

Chapter 8 – Don't push her

 **Saturday night**

Elliot is lying lazily on his couch, zapping, when he hears a knock at the door. He gets up, looks at the peephole and opens.

"Liv? What you doin' here?" he asks quickly, surprised to find her here. Usually, if she wants to talk at night, she texts him and he meets her on the stairs outside. But that was before… Now, Elliot has the house for himself, so no need to talk outside.

"Nice to see you too." Olivia jokes. She pauses, looking at him shirtless, ready to go to bed. She clears her throat. "Cragen told me I would work with Fin for a week. Said you're taking time off?" she asks, concerned.

"Yeah I do." Elliot answers uncomfortable. "Come in".

Olivia follows him inside and asks "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know" Elliot sighs. "I didn't really think about it. I was having a bad time and I just picked my phone and made the call."

"Ok then." Olivia knows better than to push him to talk. "Anyway, I thought you would appreciate some company. I brought beers."

"I always appreciate your company. Especially when your company includes beers" he adds smiling.

"And I took your favorites" she winks. "Even if it tastes awfully" she adds, grimacing in disgust.

"You lucky, I always got _your_ favorites in case you step by" Elliot says taking the beers from Olivia.

"You better do! I have no intention of drinking water" Olivia says, making her way to the living room.

She crashes on the couch while Elliot put the beers on the fridge and goes to his room, looking for a t-shirt. She looks around and notices many changes. She never stepped by since Kathy left. She sees that some furniture is missing but the walls are still full of pictures of the kids. She gives a quick look at what used to be Elliot's office but right now it looks like a storm messed the place up.

Elliot sits next to Olivia, gives her a beer and says "cheers".

"Cheers" Olivia says back. "So, how are you doing?" she asks tentatively.

"I slowly start getting used to be alone. It's not as bad as I thought. I talked to Kathy 3 days ago and I saw the kids yesterday. It was great".

"How are the kids?" Olivia asks. She cares about Elliot's kids and can only hope that they deal well with the situation.

"They're doing good. They were happy to see me. We had a good time." Elliot says smiling.

Olivia knows his kids mean the world to him. "You could use this week off spending time with them. I'm sure they'll appreciate."

"They asked about you" Elliot suddenly remembers.

"They did?" Olivia smiles.

"Yeah, you know my kids love you".

"Your kids are great" Olivia states, flattered.

"Of course they are. They're mine" Elliot swaggers.

Olivia laughs. "You get big-headed".

2 hours later, Elliot and Olivia were still on the couch laughing and talking about anything. Elliot told her about his kids, how Dickie went mad at Lizzie when she beat him on basketball, how Maureen got an A+ in biology, and Olivia told him about how a prick fell on his chair with fear and got humiliated when Olivia threatened to charge him with sexual harassment when he tried a move on her. After every story they laughed, moved on the couch and were getting closer. They were so close now that their shoulders were touching.

"You didn't do that" asked Elliot laughing.

"Well he was bothering me" Olivia justified, shrugging. "Casey told me to read him his rights and he ran out of the bar completely panicked! We had a good fun. After that, no one dared to talk to us".

"You're evil" Elliot states playfully.

"I know" Olivia nods.

A silence fell but it didn't bother them. It was a comfortable silence. Like those they often share when they are undercover.

After a while, Elliot moves closer to Olivia - if it was possible - hesitates and finally dares. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Olivia answers.

"Well there is this stubborn, I mean, this amazing woman" he begins.

"Yeah?" Olivia raises an eyebrow, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"We have good vibes but I don't really know if we're at the same page. I mean, I tried to make a move. Actually I tried more than once. But I guess my cop radar is blurred because she doesn't look interested".

"You're not divorced El. Kathy left what two minutes ago?" says Olivia reproachfully.

"I know but… still" Elliot manages.

Olivia sighs and wonders what to answer that. She isn't sure that Elliot meant what she thought – hoped? - he meant and she's scared like hell that she's wrong. "Maybe… maybe she's not ready. Maybe she needs time". She pauses and plunges her brown eyes in his. "Just… don't push her" she adds shyly.

"I won't" Elliot assures.


	9. Chapter 9 - Screw you

Chapter 9 – Screw you

 **2 weeks later**

"Arizona?" Elliot asks.

Olivia rolls her eyes and answers straight "Phoenix. Too easy. North Dakota?"

"Hm, Pierre?" Elliot asks unsure.

"No it's Bismark" Olivia scoffs. "Pierre is South Dakota's capital."

"Shit, I was never good at it at school." Elliot swears, frustrated.

"I was" Olivia states proudly.

"Really, _Maggie_?" Elliot teases. "What about… Moldavia?"

Olivia's mouth falls open. ' _How a sore loser he can be_ ' she thinks. "You can't ask that, that's cheating! And if you ask, you're supposed to know the answer."

"I do!" Elliot lies.

"Ok then enlighten me" Olivia teases.

"Uh… Pristina?" Elliot tries.

"No" Olivia laughs. "Pristina is Kosovo's capital."

"You kidding me? How can you know that?"

"I know a thing or two Stabler" Olivia says winking at him.

"Maybe you could teach me?" Elliot says, eyes narrowing.

Cragen enters the squad room and asks "What are you two doing?"

"Playing a game". Olivia answers "One of us picks a state and the other tries to find the capital. But Elliot is a cheater. Do you know Moldavia's capital?"

"Yeah it's Chisinau" Cragen answers casually. "I didn't know I hired 5 year old detectives."

"We're bored" Elliot states.

Cragen gives him a dark look. "You're… bored?" He repeats.

"Uh, no, no! We're stuck here until the lab results are ready so we're waiting for Melinda's call" Olivia clears quickly.

"Ok then" Cragen says relaxing.

Olivia turns to Elliot while Cragen leaves the room. "We're bored?" She quotes. "Seriously?"

"Well he asked" Elliot shrugs.

"You should start thinking before speaking" says Olivia.

"And you're the one saying that?" asks Elliot in a reproachful tone.

Olivia feels the storm coming. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asks.

"You say a lot of things lately" he states.

"Yeah, like you don't" she scoffs.

"I didn't say that. I just said you were in a bad place to tell me to think before speaking. Now just let's go back to work okay?"

"We have nothing to do now except waiting the damn phone's ring" Olivia reminds him, not wanting to let him drop the conversation that easily.

"Ok I'll take a break then. If Melinda calls, pick up and text me."

Before Olivia can object, Elliot gets up and leaves the room with heavy steps. Olivia wonders how the mood could always change so quickly with Elliot. Five minutes ago they were just having fun. Now she's burning with anger and wants to confront him. When she sees Fin coming, she takes her chance. She gets up, walks through him and says "Do me a favor and check for Melinda's call for me ok? I need 10 minutes". She doesn't wait for Fin's nod and climbs the steps two by two. She knows where to find Elliot.

She opens the rooftop's door violently and yells "What's wrong with you?"

"Like you don't know" Elliot answers sarcastically.

"I don't. So if you have something to tell me let's hear it."

Elliot walks to her until they're nose to nose and asks as a warning "You want to know what's my problem?"

"Tell me" Olivia answers, never blinking.

"My marriage is over!" he shouts. "Every single night I come to an empty house that doesn't feel like home anymore. My wife left me!"

Olivia shakes her head, not accepting Elliot's answer. "Bullshit Elliot. You were doing pretty well two weeks ago. And your problems with your wife have nothing to do with me anyway, so don't free your anger on me!"

"It does! My wife left me because she was jealous. Of _you_ Liv!" Elliot says pointing his finger on her.

"Don't you dare… don't put that on me." Olivia is now seeing red. " _You_ 're the one who didn't move a finger to reassure her. _You_ 're the one who never was home" she says pushing her index on Elliot's chest every 'you', making him step back until his back hits the brick wall behind him. "No sooner than three weeks ago you said you were doing better in a bar with me than home with Kathy. No wonder she left!" she snaps burning with anger.

"I said that because it was already too late!" says Elliot, still trapped between a furious Olivia, and the brick wall. "But before that, for 6 damn years I kept telling her there was nothing to be jealous for. But now, _now_ I'm divorcing. And you… you say things. You start things and then you just step back. You keep doing that for a while now. I don't know what game you're playing but it drives me insane."

Olivia can't believe her ears. She steps back, giving space between her and Elliot. "So you think I ended your marriage…" she nearly murmurs feeling her blood freezing. "Maybe you should ask for a new partner."

"Maybe I should" says Elliot revengefully knowing too well what button to push to hit her.

Olivia's heart misses a beat. He could have slapped her, beat her, it would hardly hurt her more than she is hurting right now. She tries to keep composure, not wanting to break down. "Waouh… You know what? Screw you Elliot".

With that, she opens the rooftop's door and slams it behind her. She nearly misses a step in the stairs, eyes full of tears she tries hard to hold, runs to her desk and sits without a word.

Fin wonders concerned "You alright?"

"Did Melinda call?" Olivia asks back, not wanting to answer his question.

Fin feels that Olivia tries to avoid the topic but lets it go and answers "Yeah I just hang up with her. Said she had somethin' for you and you should step by."

"Kay thanks." She takes the key car and leaves as fast as she came, forgetting her coat. She hears Fin shout "You're not waiting for Elliot?" and she shouts back "No!" before entering the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10 - Come in

Chapter 10 – Come in

 **3 weeks later**

After a tough case - they had a lot of those lately – that Olivia has been working with Fin on, Olivia is forlorn by the verdict: not guilty. A pedophile who rapes his own daughter is allowed to go back home as a free man, and continue to do God knows what. After she left the court, Olivia went directly to the victim's house to announce her that her father was free. She wanted to make sure that the young woman was okay, and above all, let her know that she can call her any time of the day or the night if she needs her help. But unfortunately, when she entered the garden she walked straight to the father.

"Nice day detective" he states with a grin.

Olivia was out of her mind. How could a crap like him walk freely with complete impunity? Before she could realize what she was doing, she was pushing him on the wall, issuing threats in front of the now crowded neighbors.

The man did not even deign to answer the threat. He contented entering his home, assuring that he would not forget to call her captain to point out his detective's behavior. Olivia knew she crossed a line. Tomorrow, she will be in trouble and will certainly be suspended. But for now, she needs to drink. Drink a lot.

 **2 hours later**

Olivia is alone in a bar watching her fifth scotch, thinking about everything that went wrong in this case. Ok the victim changed her story twice but it's not unusual when the abuser is a member of the family. But unfortunately the defense used that against her and she totally melted down. But still, that jury must be crazy to let him go back to his daughter. Olivia feels her phone vibrating in her back pocket for the third time this past hour and grabs it. _'3 missing calls_.' Elliot of course.

It's been 3 weeks since their fight on the rooftop of the precinct and their friendship was at the bottom. When they shared a few words, it was only for the job's sake. The atmosphere was tensed and their co-workers felt and endured it. Munch was no longer joking, and Fin who usually was on Olivia's side was quite cold with Elliot sometimes. None of them ever talked about the fight, but their friends could tell by their look that Elliot said something Olivia wasn't ready to forget and had no intention to apologize. Olivia has been feeling down since she couldn't talk to Elliot. They had a few hard cases lately and Olivia couldn't deal with them as she should and felt it was getting worse. Indeed, that last one made her explode. If she thinks about it, it's funny that she's the one who exploded when _he_ 's the one who's got anger issues. She smirks at the thought.

She feels her phone vibrating again and grumbles. ' _1 text message'_. Still Elliot. She reads _'Cragen is furious. What have you done?'_ shakes her head, turns her phone off empties her glass and orders another drink.

 **2 more hours later**

Olivia is so drunk now that she can't think or see straight. She stopped counting her drinks after the sixth but still ordered a few more after that. She doesn't remember the last time she drank that much. She can't even remember if it ever happened. She walks out of the bar, staggering and hails a cab. She lives only a few blocks away but she knows she would get lost after the first few steps in the dark streets. Even if she's drunk, she's still a cop and knows it's not safe wandering the streets alone and drunk.

The cab drives her home and she walks to her building, hardly standing. She doesn't even try to climb the stairs and pushes the elevator's button. When she finds her door, she needs a moment to put the key in the keyhole – she even tried to open the door with her locker's key from the precinct in the first place – and shouts with joy when she succeeds, not bothering to wake her neighbors up. She enters her apartment, closes the door loudly and collapses on her couch. She closes her eyes and waits here in the dark. After what looked like an eternity, she opens her eyes again and stares at her ceiling. It's… moving? She doesn't feel well. Her stomach is rebelling and she feels like she's about to throw up but she knows she won't. She was so upset by the trial that she didn't eat anything since early in the morning so what could she throw up?... Well except for a large amount of alcohol… Maybe she should call Elliot… No, that's definitely not a good idea, they're in bad terms. She just closes her eyes again, thinking about Elliot's message. _Cragen is furious_. She doesn't want to lose her job. She loves being a SVU cop and she knows she's good at it.

She starts falling asleep but jumps when she hears a knock on the door. She gives a look at her watch and tries to decipher the position of the hands. It's 1am. She stands up laboriously and opens the door. No need to look into the peephole or ask who's knocking.

"Come in."


	11. Chapter 11 - For better or for worse

Chapter 11 – For better or for worse

 **The next morning**

When Elliot enters the precinct this morning, he feels exhausted. He stayed awake all night long with Olivia (not the way he wanted but would never admit it) and the night has indeed been very long. He greets his colleagues, sits quickly hoping that Cragen didn't notice he was late, and turns his computer on. He gives a look at Olivia's empty chair wondering why she isn't here yet and thinks for himself that after the night they spent, she probably fell asleep after he left. He picks his phone, dials her number that he knows by heart and hangs up when he hears her familiar voicemail after the third ring.

Fin comes to Elliot's desk and Elliot jumps when he sees him next to him. "Wow! Do you want to give me a heart attack?" he says.

"Sorry." Fin says, not sorry at all. "Do you have Derick's confessions report? I don't find it in the file and Cragen wants me to transfer it to the feds. Said they needed it for their own case…"

Elliot, distracted by Olivia's arrival babbles "Huh what? A report?"

"Yeah, Derick's confessions report" Fin repeats annoyed.

"Oh hum yeah I got it… somewhere. Give me a sec" Elliot answers, quickly moving everything on his desk to find this report, but still keeping an eye on Olivia. She looks even more tired than he is.

"Hurry up please" Fin says impatiently. "Cragen wants it for yesterday. He's in bad mood today. Any idea what's goin' on?"

"Hum, no" Elliot answers wanting as much as Fin to know what's going on. He wanted to ask Olivia last night but didn't get the chance.

Meanwhile Olivia tries to sit and turn on her computer, as discreetly as she can. Her head is pounding. She grimaces and massages her temples. Too much light. Too much noises. She has a headache and it's only 8am. _'Damn hangover!'_ She thinks. While Fin waits that Elliot finds his file, he gives Olivia a funny look.

"Huh Liv?" Fin says, frowning.

"Yeah Fin?" Olivia answers as casually as possible, but she well knows why he looks at her this way.

"You got something on your forehead" Fin states cautiously.

"Yeah I know. That's called stitches". Olivia gives Elliot a furtive look that doesn't go unnoticed by Munch who quickly raised his head as he heard the word "stitches".

"What happened? What did you do?" Much asks Elliot.

Elliot just answers "nothing". He knows that Olivia doesn't want to talk about it and respects that. If it was him, he wouldn't want to talk about it either.

"Just because you're no longer best buddies, doesn't mean you can hurt her" says Munch reproachfully.

Fin crosses his arms and states as a warning "I'm sure he didn't. He knows he'd have to walk on my dead body first, right?"

Olivia first found Munch and Fin cute for being protective toward her, but now she feels that they're getting angry with Elliot and tries to calm them down. "Hey it's okay guys, he did nothing. We're okay."

Olivia hears Cragen's door opening and shivers. She sees her captain appearing at the threshold of his office with a dark look. "Benson! My office! Now!" he yells and goes back to his desk.

Olivia stands up and gives Elliot a worried look. He gives her a supportive smile even if he still doesn't know what's happening.

"What's goin' on here?" Fin inquires.

"Liv, it was nice working with you. I'll bring flower to your funeral" Munch jokes, not aware of the seriousness of the situation.

Olivia doesn't smile at John's joke, too anxious about the conversation she's gonna have with her captain/maybe soon ex-captain. She enters the office looking at the floor and closes the door behind her. She doesn't have time to sit that Cragen is already yelling at her. "What the hell was on your mind detective when you decided to beat and threaten a civilian? You want to lose your job? You want to work on the traffic? You want me to arrest you?" he asks quickly, forgetting to breath.

Olivia answers quietly "I wasn't thinking I just… reacted. This guy makes me sick. And I never beat him! I just pushed him a bit."

"Yeah, yeah, so what are these stitches for?" Cragen asks pointing her forehead.

"This has nothing to do with-" she tries to explain.

"And I guess you didn't threaten him either? You just had a little chat around a coffee?" Cragen asks sarcastically.

"I did threaten him" Olivia admits "but this pig-"

"Has been acquitted!" Cragen cuts her off. "No, you have no excuse for what you did, detective! Trust me you're very lucky to keep your badge! You would be unemployed today if I hadn't spent half of my night saving your ass and pleading for your case to the IAB. Tucker wanted your head!"

"Thanks Cap, I-" Olivia tries.

"Don't, Olivia." Cragen cuts off again. He stands up, opens the door to indicate her that the discussion is over. Olivia stands up too and leaves the office.

"Now put your ass on your desk and do something more useful than fighting with perps!" he yells. The all squad is watching them now in a religious silence. "You're on desk duty 'til I say otherwise and I don't want to see you near a victim or a perp! Have I made myself clear?" he doesn't wait for an answer, goes back to his office and slams the door.

Olivia leans back uncomfortably to her chair, feeling everybody looking at her. She wishes she could disappear in a mouse's hole.

Worrying about his partner, Elliot asks whispering "Liv?"

She turns her eyes to his direction, making him understand that she heard him.

Elliot asks still whispering "You wanna talk?"

She shakes her head 'no' trying to ignore the mist on her eyes. If she talks right now, her voice will break down. She opens her desk and picks a file randomly just the time to compose herself. When the squad slowly return to their activities she starts feeling better, sighs and stores the file on her desk.

She gets up and Elliot, alarmed, quickly asks "where you goin'?"

"File room" Olivia answers.

She comes back 10 minutes later in better shape than she was since she entered the squad room this morning, arms full of files. She places the files on her desk and starts working ardently. She decided that even if she was on desk duty, she would give the best of herself. Sooner she shows how hard she works, sooner Cragen will forget or at least forgive her mistake and allow her to work on the field again.

By the end of the day, half of the files that were on Olivia's desk were updated. She didn't expect to do so much but being lectured by her Captain in front of her colleagues gave her energy she never suspected to have. Elliot and Olivia were the only one left in the precinct and after Elliot turned his computer off he says "I'll finish that tomorrow. I'm going home. You want a ride?"

"No thanks El" Olivia answers not leaving her file. "I'm not done here. I'll sleep in the crib."

"You sure?" Elliot tries again, not wanting to let her pretend she would sleep when he knows she will just keep working all night. "You need to rest after, well… yesterday. Those papers will still be on your desk tomorrow you know."

"Yeah but… I need to keep working." Olivia states, not wanting to bring the "yesterday" topic.

"Ok then. See you tomorrow" Elliot says walking to the elevator.

"El?" Olivia calls before Elliot entered the elevator.

Elliot turns around "Yes?"

Olivia turns her chair to face him and asks "What did you hear?"

Elliot sighs knowing Olivia won't appreciate the answer. "…Enough. Something about you beating a perp, working on traffic, and being arrest. And something about fucking IAB wanting your head."

"Well that's not exactly… never mind. See you tomorrow. I'll bring coffee" she winks at him.

But Elliot is not fooled and walks back to Olivia. He moves her files and sits on her desk. "What is it Liv?" he asks. "What happened? I mean… Yesterday night and today."

Olivia takes a deep breath and sighs not knowing where to start. "You know I went to court yesterday?"

"Yes. It was about a case you closed with Fin last week while I was on a conference" Elliot answers. Even if they weren't talking to each other lately, Elliot still kept an eye on her even if Olivia didn't know that.

"Yeah. Well the trial didn't go well. Yesterday I went to the perp's house and I got mad at him and threatened him. So he called Cragen and today I almost lost my job. The bastard said that I beat him."

"What about last night?" Elliot tries knowing he was on a dangerous road.

Olivia gives him a dark look and says "You know what happened, you were there too".

"I only know what happened while I was with you." Elliot states. "I don't know what happened before."

"I don't wanna talk about it" Olivia says avoiding his gaze.

"Ok…" Elliot stands up and makes his way out of the squad room. He stops at the door and says "You know Liv, if Cragen or Tucker try to fire you, they will find me chained to their desk until they think otherwise."

Olivia smiles at him gratefully. "What if they don't think otherwise?"

"Then they'll find my resignation on their desk. No way that I work here without you. You're my partner. We're El and Liv for better or for worse. I don't work with anyone else."

It sounds like apologies and Olivia suddenly feels the weight she had over her shoulder for 3 weeks now disappear in less than a second. Without thinking and moved by his words, she walks to him and gives him a hug. Unlike the last hug she gave him 2 months ago, now she was the one who needed it. She feels good in his arms and doesn't want to let him go. She can feel his strong arms around her and that's exactly what she needs right now. She feels a single tear dropping and breaks the hug. She smiles at him and Elliot puts a hand on her cheek to remove the tear. Brown meets blue, Olivia leans to Elliot, kisses him on the cheek right next to his mouth, and leans back.

She says softly "Thanks El" and makes her way to the crib, leaving Elliot alone with his thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12 - Naked

Chapter 12 - Naked

 **The next day**

Elliot, Fin and Munch were eating on their desk, talking about the new case they caught. They each had their own theory about the circumstances of the rape and were almost arguing about it. While Olivia was stuck on desk duty, Elliot was partnered with Fin to Munch's regret – and even more, to Olivia's. It's been only 30 hours, and Olivia was already sick with paperwork. She needed action and couldn't help but listen to her co-workers' conversation. She was a cop for God's sake! Not an operator or an archivist. She even had her own theory about the rape but had to bite her tongue and keep it for herself because Cragen was constantly watching her through his window pane, and making sure she doesn't interfere on the current cases. _'Focus on your own file Olivia'_ she kept telling herself. But how could she focus on her work when she couldn't even decipher the writing on the reports? This one was dated April the 15th, 2000. ' _Probably Cassidy's writing'_ she thinks. She sighs loudly and throws her pen on her desk.

Munch turns to Olivia and sees desperation on her look. "You know Olivia, even if Dad is mad at you, you're allowed a lunch break."

"Yeah I brought you sushis" Elliot adds kindly.

Olivia forces a grateful smile. "Thanks El but I'm not hungry and I want to finish this."

"So, is the rumor true?" Munch asks out of the blue.

"What rumor is that?" Olivia asks back.

Fin shakes his head and put his hands in his pockets. "If the rumor's true, I'm gonna kill the guy. No one touches baby girl". He winks at Olivia.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia inquires.

"Well according to the rumor, you went into a street fight with a perp two days ago" Munch explains. "You threatened him and he hit you on the forehead." He gives a look at her stitches and goes on. "Then you put your gun on his head, beat the shit out of him and left him half dead on the pavement and the guy called Cragen to complain."

"Yeah, we wonder who started the rumor, huh?" Elliot asks sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that. I swear I did nothing. I just heard colleagues from the 25th talking about it yesterday evening." Munch explains.

"Where?" Olivia asks.

"Billy's" Munch answers putting hungrily a whole sushi in his mouth.

"Billy's?! The cop's bar?!" Olivia exclaims.

"Yup" he answers mouth full of sushi.

"Nice to find out that everybody talks about me behind my back" Olivia groans. She feels like in high school when the popular girls spread the rumor that she was sleeping with a teacher – which she didn't of course.

"So, is the rumor true?" Fin asks. "Because if you didn't want him to talk, you should better have broken his teeth!"

"Actually I killed the guy and made a necklace with his bones" Olivia says irritated. "Seriously guys, you really think I could do something like that?"

"Well you threaten Elliot at least once a week…" Munch justifies.

"Yeah and 6 years later, he is still there!" Olivia points out.

"She breaks my heart more often than my butt" Elliot jokes.

"See?" Fin says Munch. "I told you so". He always thought that Elliot and Olivia would never be more that best friends even if Munch thought otherwise and didn't stop trying to convince whoever wanted to listen that they were deeply in love and just needed time to tell each other. ' _She breaks his heart'_ Fin thinks. No, she's definitely not in love with her partner.

"What again?" Olivia asks exceeded.

"Never mind" Munch answers. He does know what Fin meant by 'I told you so' but he still thinks he is right and Fin wrong. _'She breaks his heart… Stabler admits his feeling for her and she keeps pushing him away. At least one of them made the first step. Now it's just a matter of time 'til Liv admits her own feelings for Elliot'_ Munch thinks, a grin on his face. He was determined to keep an eye on them and prove to Fin that not all of his theories were crazy.

 **10 days later**

Olivia starts feeling uncomfortable knowing that Elliot is watching her. It's not the first time she catches him staring at her since this night when he went to her place, and she feels quite uncomfortable with the thought of Elliot undressing her with his eyes. She knows he always got his mailbox open in the background and decides to send him an email. Elliot frowns when he notices he got an email from… Olivia? He opens it curious, reads quickly _'Would you mind stop staring at me as if you saw me naked?'_ and starts laughing. He looks furtively at her and writes back _'Well… I did ;)'_

He looks back at Olivia and sees her eyes wide open in horror, looking over his shoulder. He was so focused on his email that he didn't notice that John went to his back and was looking at his screen.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Chapter 13 - Flashback

Chapter 13 - Flashback

 _He looks back at Olivia and sees her eyes wide open in horror, looking over his shoulder. He was so focused on his email that he didn't notice that John went to his back and was looking at his screen._

"Well, well well, Mazel tov!" Munch laughs loudly and applauses.

"No, no John! That's absolutely not what you think!" Olivia tries to clear rapidly.

Munch grins and raises an eyebrow. "I know that I'm an old man Liv but I'm not blind! I can see correctly."

Fin raises his head to his partner and asks "what's up?"

"Nothing!" says Olivia, feeling the panic rising.

John turns to sit on Fin's desk. "My dear friend we can close the bet. And guess who is going to be rich? Uncle Munch! You and the colleagues owe me so much that I could retire!"

Fin blinks in disbelief. "Wait what? You mean THE bet?"

"That one" Munch nods.

"What bet? What are you guys talking about?" asks Elliot, speaking for the first time in the conversation.

"I bet for years that you two will end up together" John explains. "My fellow here thought otherwise but most of the precinct is as smart as I am."

Olivia is really horrified now. "Oh my god… no you… you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did dear Olivia" Munch smiles at her. "You two just made me rich. I'll take you to restaurant to celebrate. And I want EVERY single detail. But for now, if you want to excuse me, I have to visit a few friends from the 25th and the 12th and the 19th… Oh and the 10th. I'm going to claim my due"

"Sorry to disappoint you old man but you won nothing" Elliot says quietly.

"Yeah there's nothing between us!" Olivia adds. "How many times will we have to say it?"

"So why did Elliot say that he saw you naked?" Munch asks.

"That's a misunderstood!" Olivia explains, shaking her head frenetically. "He went to my place while I was drunk and I needed a shower so-"

Fin raises hands to interrupt her. "Dude! I don't wanna hear anything more!"

"I fell in my shower! Okay?" Olivia yells, blushing with shame. "I was fucking drunk and I fell unconscious on my forehead so he entered and brought me to the ER… That's how I got those stitches on my head…" Olivia explains head down.

Munch's smile disappears as Olivia explains what happened. "Well… I couldn't be more disappointed that I am right now… But who says you're telling the truth?"

Olivia rolls her eyes in frustration. "God, Munch!" she exclaims.

John raises hands admitting his defeat. "Alright, alright! But you two will buy me a drink so that I can deal with my deception."

 **FLASHBACK – 2 weeks earlier**

 _It's 1am. She stands up laboriously and opens the door. No need to look into the peephole or ask who's knocking._

 _"Come in"_ Olivia says not looking at him, making her way to the living room.

Elliot closes the door and follows her inside. "Liv you ok? I called you like a hundred times."

Olivia shakes her head still turning her back to Elliot and staggers to her couch. "Uh huh, you called me three times."

"I called you much more than that." Eliot states.

Olivia sits on her couch and answers "Oh yeah, I turned off my phone." She giggles. "You were bothering me".

Elliot frowns. "Bothering you? You crazy? What if Cragen called you for a case?"

Olivia takes 3 seconds to think before answering "Then I would be in a bigger shit than I already am."

Elliot looks at her in disbelief. The woman in front of him was nothing like the Olivia he knew. Her pupils were dilated, her hair was a mess and her voice was higher than usual.

"Liv… you're high or something?" Elliot asks concerned.

Olivia laughs and answers "or something… What you doing here?" she asks snarly. "Your golden fish's dead so you came here to tell me _I_ killed it?"

Elliot squats in front of her, ignoring her sarcasms and the reference to their last fight, and tries to make eye contact but Olivia stares at the ceiling on purpose. He pleads softly "Liv, please look at me. Are you drunk?"

Olivia sighs and doesn't answer.

Elliot tries again. "What's going on? I mean look at you, you-"

"I know Elliot ok?!" Olivia shouts at him. "I know I look like shit right now. So tell me what you're doing here or leave!"

Elliot sits next to her. "I wanted to see how you were doing. You never answered my calls. I worried about you so I came here to check on you."

Olivia stands up and walks to her window. "Well you came, you saw, and now you can leave. You know where's the door."

Elliot stands up too and walks next to her. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened."

"Whatever" says Olivia, making her way to the fridge. She takes 2 beers and leans to the kitchen counter. Elliot takes the beers, and puts them back to the fridge. "You don't need this."

Olivia knows how stubborn Elliot can be and that she won't go anywhere by pushing him away. She decides to play with him. If she makes him feel uncomfortable enough, he will leave by himself. "Yeah… I know exactly what I need" she states smiling at him. She takes her shoes off and then her shirt. She's now standing in front of Elliot in pants and bra. She plunges her eyes on his, bites her lower lip and undoes her belt.

Elliot steps back feeling uncomfortable. It's not the first time he sees her in bra, it happens sometimes in the crib but she usually doesn't look so vulnerable, so desperate. "Liv, what are you doing?"

Olivia leans to him and murmurs to his ear "I need a shower".

Then she makes her way to the bathroom, hoping that after her shower, Elliot would be gone. She closes the door, takes her clothes off and climbs on her shower. She lets the hot water flow over her body and leans against the wall. She starts feeling dizzy. She shuts her eyes, then blacks out.

...

\- Elliot calls her name, she feels the ground -

\- _Liv, wake up_ , she's cold -

\- She hears a siren, she's being moved -

\- _She needs fluids_ , something pricks her arm -

...

Olivia wakes up with the worst headache she ever had. She looks around her and understands that she's lying on a hospital bed. Elliot stands up on his seat as Olivia manages a "urgh".

"Hey sleepy head" Elliot smiles at her, caressing her forehead.

"Elliot what happened? What am I doing here?" Olivia inquires, worried. She hates hospitals.

"You passed out" Elliot explains. "You really scared me you know. I couldn't wake you up I had to call a bus. And you hurt your head when you fell so now you got 3 stitches"

Olivia tries to collect her thoughts. "So, a bus brought me here? The medics went to my apartment?"

"Don't worry I covered you" Elliot assures her.

Olivia sees him blushing and asks "What do you mean?"

Elliot smiles at her, quite uncomfortable. "Well after finding you, I covered you before the medics came in."

"But… but why did you need to do that?" Olivia asks, not understanding.

"Uh, you were on your shower floor when I found you" Elliot answers slightly embarrassed. He doesn't want Olivia to kick his ass for entering her bathroom while she was naked.

"My… shower… Oh god Elliot!" Olivia exclaims too ashamed to look at him anymore.

"Don't worry I've been real gentlemen" Elliot smiles at her.

Olivia stands up, nearly tearing her IV away. "Bring me home. Please."

Elliot stands up, grabs her arms and forces her to sit down. "No Liv you've got to stay here. The doctor will come back soon. You've been unconscious for 3 hours."

"What time is it?" Olivia asks alarmed.

Elliot takes a look at his watch and answers "It's four and a half."

"We have to be at work in 3 hours. Bring me home Elliot or I'll take a cab."

 **END OF THE FLASHBACK – BACK TO PRESENT**

Olivia gives a look at Elliot, and walks to the crib. Elliot nods and follows her.

"Sorry about that" he says massaging his neck with his right hand. "I know you didn't want to talk about it but I didn't see Munch coming so-"

"Save it El" Olivia cuts him off. "I… I just wanted to thank you".

"For what?" Elliot frowns. "I haven't been a great help downstairs"

Olivia shakes her head. "No uh… I realize I never thanked you for your help the other night. You came to my place because you were worried about me. You called a bus and stayed with me at the hospital. You brought me home. So, well… thank you for that. And for your discretion."

Elliot stares at her from head to toes biting his lower lip and murmurs "My pleasure Liv… My pleasure" to her ear, making her shiver. Then he grins and makes his way down to his desk.


	14. Chapter 14 - Some action

Chapter 14 – Some action

 **3 days later – Tuesday 2am**

Things were back to normal at the precinct. Cragen was no longer mad at Olivia and allowed her to work on the field again, and John and Fin finally stopped making jokes about Elliot seeing Olivia naked (after long negotiations including a promise that they'd be the very first persons notified if – or most likely _when_ \- Elliot and Olivia end up together). Olivia no longer has those stitches on her head to remind her that shameful night 2 weeks ago and her friendship with Elliot was back to what it was before all this mess. Lately, their work on the field was even better than usual. And today, the Mayor even came to congratulate Cragen for the efficiency of his detectives. Sadly, they had been rewarded by paperwork to do.

Elliot stretches on his chair and sighs. "I need some action!" he says yawning. "I'm sleepy. I almost fell asleep on my desk twice the past hour".

The squad room was empty now except for Elliot and Olivia who were finishing their paperwork. The case was closed, the rapist was in prison where he would probably be some gang's pet. Yes, that was what you could call a happy ending… at least when you work at SVU. But after the happy ending, always comes the paperwork.

"Go to the crib. I think I will. I need it too and there's no one around to tell me otherwise" Olivia answers not stopping what she is doing.

Elliot grins playfully and asks "And how do you suggest we could get some action in the crib?"

Olivia laughs "Who's starting something now? I never said we should go there to _'get some action'_ as you say" Olivia says miming the quotation marks. "If I go upstairs all I'm gonna do is SLEEP! And you said you were almost sleeping on your desk so you should do the same".

"Outch! You break my heart Liv" Elliot fakes, right hand on his chest.

Olivia rolls her eyes. "Well you do as you want but I won't be part of this. You're a big boy. You don't need my help for… well, whatever you wanna do" she states watching him from the corner of the eye.

Elliot stares at the ceiling, thinking, a big smile on his face. "I'm a big boy… You can't know you right you are".

Olivia raises her hands, very embarrassed while Elliot enjoys seeing her being so uncomfortable. "Alright, alright El I got it! I didn't mean it this way and I really don't want to know how bi… ok, you know what? Shut up! Go to the crib, take a cold shower, go home, do whatever you want but let me finish this report so that I can go to bed".

Elliot laughs at her and she avoids watching him. Her cheeks are red and Elliot knows he finally won the round. "You're right. I'll take a nap upstairs. Join me when you're ready… to sleep of course" he says, making his way slowly to the stairs.

Olivia rolls her eye and smiles to herself. Elliot could be so cocky sometimes. _'How do you suggest we could get some action in the crib?'_ he asked her. Did he really expect her to answer something like _'Oh maybe you could take my clothes off and make me scream until I forget my name'_. No, he just wanted to embarrass her. Well, he succeeded. _'Fucking asshole'_ she thinks. But still, she can't help but smile.


	15. Chapter 15 - Maggie

Chapter 15 - Maggie

 **Friday night**

Elliot was on Olivia's couch a pizza on his lap, Olivia lying next to him, head on his shoulder. They use to do this every night before a day off since Kathy left Elliot with the kinds two months and a half ago – except for the three weeks when they didn't talk to each other. The first week, Olivia didn't want him to seethe in his empty place (and she always enjoys his company anyway) so she called him and told him to come to her place. He grabbed pizza and beers and they spent the night eating and drinking on the couch, watching some shitty movie. Now they just do it every week, and Olivia doesn't need to call Elliot anymore. He knows when to come and what to bring.

Olivia sees a flash on her phone's screen and grabs it when she understands she got a text message from Cragen. For a second she wonders _'What did I do again?'_ then smiles in relief when she reads the good news. "Cragen gives us the whole week-end off. Our reward for our _'incredible efficiency on the last case''_ " She quotes. "We rule dude" she winks at him.

"Hallelujah" says Elliot relieved. "I can't even remember the last time I had 2 consecutive days off".

"Well I do" states Olivia. "Last time was last summer, when we went to the park." She gives a look at the picture on the shelf and smiles. "But since then you took that week off two months ago. You know, when I went to your place…"

"Yeah I remember" he smiles. "You got a very good memory don't you?"

"Better than yours for sure" she teases.

"I wouldn't say that. I'd rather say I have a… _selective_ memory." He smiles.

"Yeah… So you got any plans for the weekend?" She asks adjusting on the couch trying to make eye contact.

"Well… Munch wanted me to meet a friend of him for a coffee. Said that I was too stressed and needed a woman in my life." answers Elliot not leaving the screen.

"And what did you say?" asks Olivia, nervous. She doesn't want Elliot to hang around with some woman coming from nowhere.

"Well I said that somebody already owns my heart."

"Oh… I didn't know you were dating someone" Olivia answers awkwardly. "And who is it? I mean if you don't want to tell me-" but she interrupts when Elliot finally leaves the screen, leans to her and takes her hands.

He locks his blue eyes with hers, smiles, and answers "a girl named Maggie".

THE END

 **So this chapter puts an end to our journey :'(**

 **Thank you so much for reading and for your nice reviews I'm really happy to see that you liked my story even if the grammar, spelling etc. are not perfect. I was so afraid you found it annoying and stopped reading but every day I see that I always have more views and I'm just so happy!**

 **Thank you again and maybe see you soon on another work? :O**


End file.
